


I Thought You'd Be Bigger

by Bliss3240



Category: Road House (1989)
Genre: Death Threats, Explicit Language, Gay Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss3240/pseuds/Bliss3240
Summary: Dalton Doesn't Show up For 2 Days Until Hank Decides to Pay Him a Visit.What Will Hank Find or Discover? Read to Find Out  :)





	I Thought You'd Be Bigger

**No One Working at The Double Deuce Ever Thought Their Bouncer Dalton , Would Ever Miss a Day or Two of Work. On The 3rd Day However The Double Deuce Was Closed For Repairs, Which Meant That Hank Had The Afternoon Off and Decided to Pay Dalton a Little Visit.**

**Almost Everyone At The Double Deuce Knew Where Everyone Lived So Finding Out Was a Piece Of Cake in Hank's Opinion. Once Arriving At The Ranch, Hank Walked Towards The Red Barn Noticing Emmet Stacking Hay as Hank Cleared His Throat "Exacue Me Is Dalton Here?"**

**Emmet Stopped Stacking Hay Looking at Hank Before Saying " He's Up Stairs Hasn't Left Since Wade Died An Elizabeth Left Town." Hank Half Way Understood Why He Was Upset About Losing Wade But What He Didn't Know Was Why Elizabeth Left.**

**Hank Thanked Emmet Making His Way Upstairs To Gasp Noticing How Nice The Room Looked Then Saw Dalton Standing Like He Was Waiting For Him To Come By.**

**He Noticed Dalton Being In His White Button Up and Blue Jeans While Hank Was There in His Gray Muscle Shirt and Tan Jeans. Dalton Was The First to Speak "Little Early For a House Call Isn't It? Or Did Carrie Ann Send You Here To Make Sure Your Not Looking at a Dead Man?!"**

**Dalton Turned Around While Hank Breathed Calmly Before Speaking " Look Man I Know What It's Like To Lose Someone You Care About But We're All Worried About You At The Double Deuce Dalton."**

**He Watched As Dalton Crossed His Arms Shouting "Maybe If I Didn't Kill Jimmy This Never Would Happen and Maybe If I Didn't Help Kill Brad Wesley Then Just Maybe Elizabeth Wouldn't Have Left!!"**

**Hank Felt Sorry For Dalton Going Through All That Worry And Walked Towards Him Resting His Hand On His Shoulder Replying "Maybe It Wouldn't Have Happened You Can't Predict The Future Dalton. Just Think About It What Would Wade Think If You Were Up Here For 2 Days?"**

**Dalton Felt The Anger Boil Hearing Wade's Name An Pinned Hank Against The Wall Saying "Wade is Dead He Wouldn't Think Shit About Me If He Knew I Was in This Situation!" **

**Hank Shallows Nervously Feeling His Hand Around His Throat As Dalton Narrowed His Eyes "You Best Remember That Hank or I'll Rip Your Throat Out Just Like I Did Jimmy's Got It?!"**

**He Nodded But Dalton's Hand Gripped Tightly "It's Disrespectful Not to Answer Back to Someone Who Asked You A Goddamn Question!!"**

**Dalton Released Just a Enough For Hank to Say " I Got It Dalton I Won't Say or Do Anything to End Up Like Jimmy." But Dalton Knew He Had to Teach Him a Lesson or Two About Disrespecting Him an Slipped a Hand In His Blonde Brown Hair.**

**Hank Whimpered Feeling Him Grip His Hair Tightly Saying "I Know You Won't I'm Still Teaching You Why You Should Never Disrespect Me Again!'**

**Dalton Walked Towards The Bed Bending Hank Against The Edge Connecting His Hand to His Ass Causing Hank to Hiss At The Pain.**

**Hank Kept His Hands Flat As Dalton Reached Underneath His Shirt Unbuckling His Belt Throwing It Beside Him For Later Then Unbuttoned His Jeans Pulling Down The Zipper.**

**Dalton Pulled His Jeans and Underwear Down in One Motion Gripping His Cheeks Again As His Other Hand Connected With His Ass an Hank Had to Bite His Lip to Prevent Him from Hissing Again.**

**He Smirked Knowing Hank was Not Giving In So He Slips Underneath His Muscle Shirt Feeling The Warmth Ness Of His Lower Back.**

**Hank Feels The Cool Air on His Lower Back Shivering a Bit As Dalton Pulled His Shirt Above His Head Gripping His Hair Pulling Him Off The Bed.**

**Before Hank Could React, Dalton Slammed His Lips Against Hank's Who Gasped Into The Kiss Not Knowing That He Was The Gay Type.**

**Hank Knew He Had No Other Way Out of This But to Obey Dalton as He Kissed Him Back Wrapping Around His Neck Pulling Dalton Close.**

**Dalton Pushed Him Backwards Onto The Bed Stripping Off His White Button Up Kicking Off His Boots Before Climbing on The Bed.**

**Hank Wraps Around His Waist As Dalton Kissed Him Again Kissing Along His Jawline to His Throat Tracing His Tongue Along His Collarbone.**

**Dalton Finally Gets to His Final Destination Smirking At Hank Before Stroking His Already Hard Cock Sucking The Tip Lightly.**

**He Closes His Eyes Moaning As The Pleasure Filled His Body Gripping Dalton's Hair Meaning For Him to Not Stop. Soon Of Nothing But Pleasure Hank Feels Himself Getting Close But Dalton's Smirks Pulling Away Unbucking His Own Belt Throwing It Across The Room to Unbutton His Jeans.**

**Dalton Shoved Down His Jeans and Underwear In A Fast Motion Before Shoving His Fingers In Hank's Mouth To Get Them Wet Enough.**

**Once His Fingers Were Wet Enough, Dalton Slide a Finger Inside Hank Who Winces At First Then Moans In Pleasure Throwing His Head Back.**

**After Finally Preparing Him, Dalton Positions at His Entrance Making Eye Contact With Hank as He Slowly Slipped Inside Him Then Finally Picked Up The Pace Causing Hank to Hiss N Moan Loudly.**

**Dalton Watches As Hank Adds More Pleasure By Stroking His Cock In a Fastly Pace Before Licking The Tip He Kisses Hank Once Again So He Could Taste Himself.**

**Soon Dalton Felt Himself Starting to Get Close Before Quickly Pulling Out Giving Hank The Idea As He Sat Up Licking His Cock First As Dalton Gripped His Hair ** **Causing Hank to Deepthroat Dalton's Cock.**

**His Gagging Reflexes Were Like Music to Dalton's Before Thrusting His Hips Into Hank Who Was Deepthroating His Cock Deeply But Dalton Could Tell By His Tear Stained Cheeks That He Was Going A bit too Hard.**

**Finally Dalton Groans Arching His Back Moaning Loudly As He Moaned Hank's Name Cumming Inside An Down His Throat.**

**If Hank Didn't Catch Him Dalton Would've Collapsed Right There But Hank Carasses His Cheek Kissing Him Passionately Tasting Himself.**

**While They Were Kissing, Dalton Knew Hank Didn't Cum Yet And Decided to Deepen The Kiss By Slipping His Hand Down His Abdomen Wrapping Around His Cock Stroking at a Fastly Teasing Pace.**

**Dalton Pulls Away Kissing Along His Jawline Before Licking The Tip Sucking to The Base As Hank Thrusts His Hips Forward Gripping Dalton's Hair Roughly.**

**Soon After What Felt Like Hours Of Dalton's Assault, Hank Finally Feels Himself Getting Close An Dalton Smirked Pulling Away Stroking His Cock Fastly Before He Bit/Licked His Nipples Getting Another Loud Moan From Hank.**

**Hank Threw His Head Back Not Caring About The Bed Rest Behind Him Arching His Back Almost Screaming Dalton's Name Cumming Around His Hand.**

**He Kept His Head Back As Dalton Licked Him Clean Wrapping Around His Hips Swiping His Sweaty Hair Off His Face Kissing Hank Softly.**

**Dalton Broke The Kiss Due to Oxygen Pressing His Forehead Against Hank's Saying " I Didn't Mean What I Said Usually I Do But Your Different Than Other People Not Like The Others.?**

**Hank Raises a Brow In Confusion " How Am I Different Dalton? How Am I Not Like The Others?"**

**Dalton Smiles Pulling Away Chuckling as He Carasses His Tear Stained Cheek Saying "Your Brave Like Jimmy Was Sure He Was An Asshole But You Hank You are Special" He Says Pecking His Cheek.**

**Hank Blushes At His Statement Then Pulled Him Down Kissing Him Roughly Exploring His Mouth As Dalton Knew He Knew Frank Picked The Right Person to Check On Him.**

**That is The Ending Of My Hank/Dalton First Ever Fanfiction So Hope Y'all Enjoy This and Please Leave Your Reviews in The Comments. :)**


End file.
